


Meeting The Parents

by Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meeting the Parents, reylo modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203/pseuds/Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203
Summary: This one was requested on Tumblr. It's an AU :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Meeting The Parents

They’d been on the road for a few hours now – Bens parents lived in the countryside – and Ben’s music began to get on Rey’s nerves. She had always hated his metal music tapes with a passion, the tunes only adding to her nervousness to meet his parents for the first time.

“Okay, that’s it”, she said and pushed a button, switching the radio station until the merry tunes of a Christmas song sounded through the car.

Ben made a face and threw her an exasperated glance while he switched back to the heavy-metal station.

Rey glared at him. “You know, your music taste doesn’t have to match your clothes, Ben.”

“I’m glad. Otherwise, you’d be sitting here with a horrible twinkling sweater with reindeers and little snowmen.”

Rey looked him dead in the eye, then switched back to the Christmas music. Now it was a rap-version of “Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer” blaring through the car.

Their dog on the backseat gave off a sad whimper.

“See?”, Ben growled, “even Chewie hates it.”

“Maybe his head is sore from all those heavy-metal-screaming.”

“At least it’s a real genre. The driver picks the music.”

“You didn’t even want me to drive!”, Rey complained.

“That’s because I fear for our lives when you drive with all your aggressive shouting and honking and cursing, sweetheart”, Ben chided.

Rey drew a dramatic breath. “And that coming from the person who destroyed the toaster this morning.”

“It burned my toast. I needed to avenge it.”

For a few seconds, both of them fell silent. Then, Ben burst into a fit of laughter at the memory of how he’d stabbed the toaster with the kitchen knife after it had burnt the third toast in a row. Tears of laughter were streaming down his face and Rey’s heart melted at the sight. She took out her phone and started to film him, still giggling like ten-year old girl.

“Are you filming me?”, he gasped dramatically as he noticed the phone in her hands and the grin in her face.

“I absolutely did, and it’s adorable! And now I’m getting nervous again.”

“You don’t have to be _that_ nervous. They’ll love you!”

“How do you think they’ll react if we tell them?”, Rey asked, holding up her left hand. The little diamonds in her engagement ring caught the sunlight streaming in through the car windows, making them twinkle like little stars.

“My mom will start crying. With joy!”, he quickly added as he saw panic flash over Rey’s features.

“And your dad?”

“He’ll start calling you his daughter, I bet. You can put on your jacket now, we’re there.”

The tires crunched over gravel and with a nervous glance out of the window, Rey saw a small – rather tiny – woman with dark braids coming towards the car, her husband right behind her with a lopsided smile Rey instantly recognised because Ben had that same kind of smile. Oh dear, she was shaking all over.

As Rey stepped out of the car, she began to reach out her hand to greet Ben’s parents, but his mum already had her in an affectionate hug. “My dear, welcome to the family!”

Ben had been right. There had been no reason to worry.


End file.
